


heard this all before

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, don’t play with fire, or you’ll burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she’salready on fireis lily luna
Series: disjointed narratives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Kudos: 6





	heard this all before

hey

lily luna

do you want to hear a story?

* * *

lilylilylily

are you there?   
  


**no?**

thought not

don’t play with fire or you'll burn, little girl

* * *

i’ll tell you my story

since you’re finally here

there was a girl

she messed with matches

_(sillysillysilly girl)_

and she

she

she

_burnt_

* * *

but you

you are very

s o v e r y

clever

(aren’t you, lily luna)

(you **promised** )

* * *

there was a boy

who played with water

and

he

.d.r.o.w.n.e.d.

but you wouldn’t do that

(would you?)

* * *

lily l i l y l i l y

LISTEN!

don’t lose focus or

~~the wolves will eat you~~

now we wouldn’t want

_that_

don’t play with fire unless

you 

want to burn 

~~burnburnburn~~

* * *

look

what a

**shame**

you’re

 _already_ burning

but you’ve

heard 

this 

all 

before (before...)

(...didn’t see _that_ coming, did you lilylilylily?)


End file.
